


深渊

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: 简介：凝视深渊过久，深渊必回以凝视。





	深渊

1981年11月

夜晚他老是做梦。

梦境支离破碎，一如他狠狠摔碎又匆匆粘好的心。他频繁奔波于各个闪回，筋疲力尽却犹不死心，拼命纠缠于亦真亦幻的记忆。他想要证明什么呢，到最后连他自己也记不得了。只觉自己像一只追逐风中味道的狗，徒劳地想要抓住空气。

 

狗。那只熊一样的大黑狗从开满矢车菊的山坡上冲下来，摇着尾巴把他扑个满怀。大狗把他压在身下，兴奋地舔着他的脸，湿热的气息扑面而来，带着森林和青草的清香。

他大笑着躲避，眼前浮现出一片白茫茫的迷雾。那是两周前的魔药课，阴暗潮湿的地牢一反常态地闷热。教室前排架起四口坩埚，咕嘟咕嘟煮着的魔药泛着珍珠母的光芒。就算当时氤氲的气氛朦胧又暧昧，混杂着教室后面储物柜里狼毒乌头的气味还是让他头晕。他从来不擅长魔药，老鼻涕虫（斯拉格霍恩教授，他立刻在心里纠正自己）到现在连他名字都记不住，便很好地证明了这一点。

”啊，倒数第二排左边那位同学，就是你，告诉大家，你闻到了什么？“

他惊讶地抬起头，踌躇了一下。他闻到了什么呢？柏树脂，肉桂茶，母亲惯用的洗衣粉，最昂贵的那种墨水（那个人去年送的圣诞礼物——该死，也只有他会在这种小物上浪费那么多金加隆——他到今年都没舍得用完），黄油啤酒……

……还有湿漉漉的狗。

 

梦里那个人又是张扬少年，毫无顾忌地从他们最喜欢的那棵山毛榉树上跳下来，吊儿郎当地双手插兜，叼着一根草向他走来。

逆光中他被耀眼的光芒晃得睁不开眼。彼时残阳如血，最后一点金光全部打在那人刀削斧凿的轮廓上，颧骨凹陷处有一片精致的阴影。他盯着那人洁白的衬衫领口，忍不住想伸手帮他系好扯歪的领带。

那人笑嘻嘻地开口，却刚好起风，没来得及沉浸的字句全都迷失在了风中。

恍惚中他被一股突如其来的冲动攫住，只想用自己最柔软的嘴唇贴上那人最锋利的颧骨。就像忍不住用最华美的天鹅绒去靠近最热烈的火焰，看灿烂的火舌是如何缓慢又优雅地吻过光滑的表面，留下黑色的吻痕。不规则的边缘向内试探，仿佛在色情地暗示，更多，更深。

予取予求，明知故犯。

 

他猛地睁开双眼，瞳孔在黑暗中放大。他的手指死死抓住床单，用力到指关节发白，却连呼吸都不敢急促。他凝视着浓厚的黑夜，默数着满月的日子。他从来没有忘记过每个月那要命的一天，但怕是再也没有人帮他“毛茸茸的小问题”制作特殊的日历，为他去厨房偷来带血的牛肉，或是不知轻重地说“多希望明天是满月”这样的话了。

他明明躺在床上，却仿佛无止境地坠落，坠落，到天明。他多希望有人能拉他一把。

 

“你能不能拉我一把？”他在黑暗中开口道。

前面的黑发男孩闻言侧过身，黑白剪影的面容宛若雕塑。前行的脚步顿了一秒，那人突然仰起脖子，压低声音发出狗吠一般的大笑。“天呐，月亮脸，你可真得好好锻炼才行。”

然后黑暗向他伸出一只手，手指颀长、有力，腕骨尖锐，血液在微微凸起的血管里奔涌。

他应该为自己不如同龄男孩身强体壮感到难堪的；却偏偏在那一个瞬间心里一动，仿佛蝴蝶振翅，冰雪融化，冬眠的小兽重新睁开双眼。

那人见他没有跟上，随即停下脚步，回过头。黑暗中，灰眼睛映照着魔杖尖的光芒。“月亮脸？”

“好。”他怔了一下，说。

 

窗外隐隐传来烟花与鞭炮的响声。有猫头鹰簌簌飞过。

他艰难地翻了个身，把嗡嗡作响的耳朵压在并不柔软的枕头上。逼仄的空间仿佛空旷的原野，沉默震耳欲聋。他的心在小小的牢笼里尖叫，歇斯底里又无悲无喜。

他辗转反侧，却再也无法入眠。于是起身，拖着疲惫的身躯走向盥洗室。说是盥洗室，其实只是一个不足五平米的隔间。每天早上，他在这里洗脸、刷牙（还有呕吐和没有眼泪的哭泣），以千篇一律的程序维持生活的正常运转。洗手池是陶瓷的，突兀的样子和难看的马赛克瓷砖并不相配。他怀着无限的感激推测，是不是上一位房客终于受不了，咬牙狠心购置的。水管上有斑驳的铜锈和水垢，幸而并不漏水。洗手池上方是一面雾蒙蒙的镜子，边缘刻有复杂的如尼文。这是这个麻瓜寓所唯一带魔法的物件，恐怕也是唯一值点钱的东西。不出所料，也是来自朋友们的馈赠。

他打开淋浴喷头，冰凉的冷水倾泻而出。没有热水，因为他支付不起。连续三个月没有一份像样的工作，早晨一杯魔法加热的肉桂茶已经是难得的慰藉。

他仰起头，一任冰凉的冷水兜头浇下，水流跳跃着流过他一节一节突起的脊椎，应激反应让他脖子上的汗毛直竖。他抹了一把脸，几不可闻地叹了一口气。

 

他往旁边一躲，无可奈何地叹了一口气。“离我远点好不好！”他第四次警告道。

“下来玩嘛！彼得和叉子就知道联手起来围攻我！你不来帮我我就死定了！这儿又没有别人……“

黑发男孩游到岸边，双臂交叠着撑在他的小腿旁，一双湿漉漉的眼睛恳求地望着他。

他好像一条狗啊。

他想着想着笑了出来，不禁朝那人踢了一脚水。

“嘿！”那人义愤填膺地叫出声来，显然没料到他会来这一招。于是迅速无声地潜在水下游过来，一把拽住他的小腿。

“好好，我错了，我错了！”他扑腾着水花，呛着水求饶。

 

他甩甩头，把那人无处不在的影像从脑子里摇出去。他已经耽于梦境太久，或许再也没有勇气回头。假如生活赐你一口醇香的美酒，只是为了马上从你手中夺走，那宁可从未知晓醉人的味道。

更何况也不尽然都是甜美。他拿浴巾擦干身上的水珠时，自嘲地想。那些转得太急的话头，那些意义不明的凝视，那些心照不宣的眼神，那些阴晴不定的笑容……

只是他那时太过心甘情愿，随时随地都有一大把借口。像是柴草房里的草垛，干净又温暖，等着那一丁点爆炸的火星。

他穿好衣服，在镜子面前擦干头发。

“我可不喜欢你今天的模样，黑眼圈衬得伤疤更明显了。”他的镜子伤感地说。

“我喜欢你的伤疤。真他妈性感。要是我也——”

他连忙掐断那个声音。

落荒而逃，溃不成军。

他向外看了一眼窗边，昨天早晨的《预言家日报》还放在窗台上，头版那个人仰天大笑，笑容狰狞可怖，他却还是想一遍一遍抚过油墨浸透的那张脸。

 

晨曦微露的时候他再度走到镜子面前。

混蛋。疯子。懦夫。

他撑在洗漱台上，手指紧抓着陶瓷边缘，对着镜中的影像安静地控诉。每一个音节都像是一把正中红心的大锤。到最后他都不知道是在唾弃那个人还是在唾弃他自己。

骗子。叛徒。杀人凶手。

他逼自己用最刻毒的语调重复这几个词，一遍又一遍，直到在他的心上蚀刻出渗血的印记。

亲爱的，在历数罪行吗？你漏了一个“小偷”。镜子睡眼惺忪地提醒道。

是啊，小偷。那人当着他的面第一次骄傲地变身为狗的时候，就头也不回地昂首叼走了他可怜又可悲、叛徒般的心。

**Author's Note:**

> 我想写在看到小天被抓之后那天晚上的莱姆斯。他竭力告诉自己你以前爱上的是什么样一个人渣，不断出现在眼前的却全是校园时光的美好。说了我很喜欢霍格沃茨时期的犬狼啦。本文中没有说出口的，一个是他们俩的名字，另一个是“爱”。


End file.
